Elles
by Panda-yaoi
Summary: Elles sont différentes mais ensemble elles vont évoluer, c'est en comptant sur les deux autres, qu'ensemble elles vont faire évoluer leurs histoires. L'histoire se passe avant la chute du mur Maria. Désolé je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumé.


**_Chapitre un : Initiation._**

 ** _Lacie._**

Je regarde ses gens se mettre en ligne sous ordre de l'instructeur principal qui me dégoute de par son allure. Il se met devant moi. Sérieusement ? Je suis la première.

 ** _-Nom, ville et motivation, recrue._**

 ** _-Lacie et je viens de la ville souterraine. Motivation, c'est pourtant simple pour échapper à mon destin et me faire bouffer par les titans s'il faut._**

Il cligne plusieurs des yeux avant de dire ligne un retournez-vous. Il s'approche d'une brune à mes côtés qui sautille presque. Il recommence sa question avec elle, son visage se fends en un grand sourire lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots.

 ** _-Éliane Jaeger, je viens de Shiganshina et je veux éradiquer TOUS les titans pour explorer l'extérieur._**

 ** _\- Tu leur serviras de casse-dalle._**

Son visage se ferme aussitôt et elle le fusille du regard.

 ** _-Un problème, recrue ? Demande l'instructeur d'une voix tranchante._**

 ** _-Non monsieur._**

Je souris cette fille n'as pas les tripes pour devenir soldats. Ils continuent ses questions jusqu'à tomber sur une blonde qui le dévisage durement et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit la jeune fille prend la parole.

 _ **-Sarah**_ ** _Smith, élevé au district de Trost et ma motivation est de rejoindre mon frère dans les bataillons d'exploration._**

L'instructeur se penche vers elle et lui assène un coup de boule. Les murmures s'élèvent autour de moi et moi, je souris, elle est plutôt douée pour se foutre dans la merde, je sens qu'on va être des camarades. L'initiation prend fini après deux heures de question et de coup de boule. Je parts sans regarder les recalés (y a même pas la folledingue qui était à côté de moi en recalés), ils ont échoués alors ils ne méritent même pas que je les regarde. Je n'hésiterais pas à écraser les autres pour enfin voir le bout de ma vie de galère et mourir ingère par ses titans que je haïs depuis mon premier jours sur terre pour nous avoir enferme comme du bétail et dévoré l'humanité morceau par morceau. Je regarde le dortoir composé de lit et me dirige vers l'une des couches pour me reposer. Seulement les personnes commencent à parler en faisant un brouhaha atroce. J'ouvre les yeux et commence à me retenir de les réduire en charpie. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne et découvre la folledingue.

 ** _-Dis c'est vrai que tu viens de la ville souterraine ?_**

Un silence pesant prend possession de la salle.

 ** _-Oui._**

 ** _-C'est comment ?_**

 ** _-Ignoble._**

 ** _-Ignoble ? Pourquoi les grands mots ?_**

 ** _-J'vois pas en quoi ma vie te regarde, connasse !_**

Elle perd son sourire et me regarde sérieusement.

 ** _-Je suis juste curieuse._**

 ** _-La curiosité te tuera ! Je lui assène._**

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 ** _-Je ne mourrais pas ! NA !_**

 ** _-Si tu crèveras et de mes mains s'il le faut !_**

Elle me lance un sourire froid avant de s'éloigner.

 ** _-T'as pas de tripes, connasse !_**

Elle fait volte de face et m'attrape au col.

 ** _-J'ai pas les tripes, tu veux voir !_**

Elle lève son poing et le dirige vers mon visage.

 ** _-Vas-y frappe ! J'm'en fous, j'te rendrais tes coups au centuple._**

Elle baisse son poing mais me pousse sur le lit. Je me relève et l'attrape à la gorge. Je frappe sa tête contre la poutre de bois du lit, elle gémit de douleur.

 ** _-Ne me touche plus jamais !_**

Elle me jette un regard assassin et m'envoie un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Je me pli sous la violence du coup.

 ** _-J'te touche si je veux !_**

 ** _-Non, je te l'interdis à toi et à toutes les filles de se dortoir. Ne me touchez pas, vous me répugniez !_**

Elle soupire.

 ** _-EN QUOI ON EST RÉPUGNANTE ?! Hurle une fille qui se tient près de la porte._**

 ** _-Vous êtes répugnantes car vous ne connaissez pas la douleur, la honte, l'humiliation et l'envie de mourir. Vous n'êtes que des gamines._**

 ** _-Parce que toi tu les connais peut-être ?_**

 ** _-Tu crois quoi ? J'ai vécu dans les bas-fonds pas dans un palace, salope. Pas comme vous qui avez eu la chance d'avoir un foyer, une famille ! Je ne vis plus, je survis !_**

 ** _-Ah bah au moins on sait qu'on a faire à de la mauvaise graines ! Dans les bas-fonds y a que des tueurs, des ivrognes, des putes et des gens en cavale ! Toi, t'es quoi ?_**

Je ferme les yeux et lorsque je les rouvres, je cours vers la sortie du dortoir. Elle vient de poser la question qui me mets en colère, qui me fait mal. C'est le couteau qu'on enfonce dans la plaie avant de le faire tourner. Mon corps est impur, je le sais, je le sens, je le vois mais je ne le dis pas. Je cours le plus loin possible d'elles, je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'essaie de me protéger dans cette carapace dure avec ce caractère forgé de toutes pièces. Au fond, ce n'est pas elles qui me répugne, c'est moi qui me répugne et elles, elles sont pures, des filles libre, je les haï tellement ! J'arrive finalement au poteau qui borde le terrain d'entraînement, je me laisse tomber contre, en soupirant. Je baisse la tête et regarde le sol. J'entends quelqu'un tombé a mes côtés.

 ** _-Ça va ? Demande la personne, une fille a en jugé par la voix._**

 ** _-Si t'es venus pour continuer, tu peux te barrer !_**

Elle me prend le menton et me force à la regarder. C'est la blonde qui s'attire les emmerdes.

 ** _-Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, ma question est sincère. Est-ce que ça va ?_**

Je détourne la tête et tripote mes mains dans touts les sens.

 ** _-Ouais, ça va et toi ?_**

 ** _-Super. Allons rejoindre les autres, c'est l'heure de manger._**

Elle se lève et m'aide a me m'être debout. On court pour aller dîner, lorsque je rentre dans le réfectoire les filles me dévisagent. Je soutiens leur regard avant d'aller manger un morceau. Je replie mes jambes contre moi et grignote sans vraiment avoir faim, je pense à la fille. Elle doit sans doute attendre quelques choses en retour ! Mais quoi…

 _MERCI ! D'avoir lu jusqu'ici cela me fais plaisir, j'espère les fautes ne sont pas trop présente. Je me suis amusé a écrire ça alors j'espère que vous me ferez plaisir en me donnant votre avis. Désolé pour le langage parfois vulgaire de ma fiction. Bisous à bientôt, j'espère._


End file.
